Surviving VidCon
by sp00kyphangirl
Summary: What if the zombie apocalypse occurred at the same time as VidCon? How will the Youtubers manage to survive? Or.. WILL the Youtubers manage to survive? Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people. Without them this wouldn't be possible. Cover art is "New Blood" by Kiwa007 on DeviantArt, she's got really cool art, so go check her out!
1. Chapter 1

Jack's loud snores echoed off the walls of the Florida hotel room. Suddenly, the snores were replaced with the sound of his ringtone, which was a man singing, "Wake up, grab a brush and put a little makeup." Groaning, Jack rolled over, breathing in the clean scent of the hotel pillows. He buried his head into them and mumbled, "Five more minutes," before lazily reaching for his phone and pressing the "accept call" button.

"'Ello?" he mumbled into the phone.

A deep voice responded, "Hey, we're almost at your hotel. You ready?"

Jack scrunched his eyebrows, trying to process the words. Suddenly he remembered.. _Shit,_ he thought. He'd completely forgotten he was supposed to meet Mark so that he could carpool with him to that year's VidCon.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. I'm ready. Be down in a few," he quickly said into the phone. The second he hung up, he ran to the bathroom, shedding his clothes on the way. He stepped in the shower and, having no time to wait for the water to heat up, had to suffer through a few minutes of ice cold water while he washed his hair. Drying himself as he walked out of the bathroom, he quickly rummaged through his suitcase and pulled on a pair of boxers, jeans, and his black "Screw You Billy" t-shirt. He then grabbed his laptop bag, phone, charger, and hoodie, and with that, he was out the door.

Speed-walking to the elevator, he began rapidly pushing the button, to no avail. "Come on.." he said under his breath, before finally giving up and heading for the stairs. He took the stairs two at a time until he reached the lobby. He burst through the front doors just as Mark's car pulled up. Too out of breath to say anything, he simply nodded at Mark and hopped in the front seat.

Mark took one look at Jack and smiled. "You weren't ready, were you."

"How'd you know?" Jack wheezed out.

"Well, for one, your shirt's backwards."

Blushing, Jack looked down only to see that his shirt was, indeed, backwards. He pulled off his shirt to switch it around, but before he could but it back on, two voices erupted from the backseat. It was Matt and Ryan, Mark's housemates, whooping and hollering at shirtless Jack. Growing even redder, he quickly put the shirt back on before bursting into a fit of laughter at his own stupidity. Mark rolled his eyes before turning back to the road, and thus began their ride to VidCon. Laughter fading, Jack grinned and thought to himself, _Today is going to be a great day._

Oh, if only he'd known how wrong he was.

 **Hello! :) I guess this is my first proper, published fanfiction. I know this chapter is really short, but it's just an introduction. The coming chapters should be longer. Also, the song I used for Jack's ringtone is "Chop Suey!" by System of a Down. Credits to artist.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mark pulled up to Vidcon about an hour before the doors opened, and the parking lot was _packed._ Fortunately, panelists had reserved parking spaces at the front of the building. He slowly weaved his way around the busy lot to the reserved spaces and stopped the car before nodding towards the myriad of fans waiting by the door and saying, "This is gonna be a looong day.."

The others nodded in agreement, knowing from experience how exhausting this could be. Mark thought back to his last meet-and-greet. He had talked to fans, signed various things, and taken selfies for hours on end. Afterward, he had headed back to his hotel and passed out the second his head hit the pillow. Now, here they were, about to do it again, and they loved it. Nothing was better than seeing how happy their viewers were and how much they loved their content.

After a small moment of silence, the four boys exited the car and made their way to the front door. The large group of fans, who were waiting patiently in a roped off section by the door, noticed the boys and began to scream excitedly and push forward. Security guards immediately stood between the Youtubers and their fans, but Jack spoke up. "'S alright, we don't mind talking to them for a bit." The fans cheered as the guards grumbled and moved away. After about twenty minutes of photos, hugs, and "high fives all around," the boys went inside.

Once they were inside, they immediately spotted quite a few familiar faces. While Mark left to talk to Bob (Muyskerm) and Wade (LordMinion777), Ken (CinnamonToastKen) made his way to the rest of the group. "Hey guys," said Ken in his Southern accent. "Are y'all doin' panels today?"

Jack spoke first, "I'm just taggin' along in Mark's panel."

"We're just here to watch Mark's show," said Matt, referring to Ryan and himself.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna be in Felix's panel. I don't have enough fans to have my own panel anyway," Ken joked. He knew, of course, that plenty of people would come to a panel for him. It was just easier to be in Felix's panel. Most of Ken's fans were fans of Pewdiepie, anyway, so really, it was easier for the fans as well.

"Don't say that, you've got plenty of subscribers," Jack laughed. Then he changed the subject. "Speakin' of Felix, where is the bastard?"

Suddenly a voice behind Jack made him jump. "That's Mr. Bastard to you."

Jack spun around quickly and laughed. "Felix! I was just jokin', ya know."

Felix laughed and opened his mouth to respond, likely with something sassy, but a voice over the intercom suddenly said, "Ten minutes until the doors open. Get to your panels, please." Everyone nodded at each other and went to their assigned areas. The Youtubers were prepared for chaos. Or... so they thought.

The real chaos was about to begin.

 **Hello :) Sorry this update's a bit later than I'd hoped it would be, hopefully I can start a consistent update schedule soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Loads of people flooded in as the front doors opened. For the first fifteen minutes or so, there was just a steady stream of gamers, cosplayers, and fans entering the building. Jack and Mark were backstage, quite far from the front doors, prepping for the panel. Their panel started in half an hour, and there was still a bit of preparing to do. Some tech workers were checking the lights, sound, and cameras. Mark was sitting in a black fold-up chair, reading out a list of games to Jack, when an official-looking man walked up to them holding a clipboard. "Hey, uh, there's been a slight change of plans," the man said. "Something's come up, and we had to do a bit of.. rearranging. Felix and Ken will be joining you in this panel."

"Um... okayyy," Mark said, with his eyebrows arched in confusion. "But the plan was to play multiplayer games, and.. the games only support four players."

"Yes, I realize this," the man replied, scratching the nape of his neck and looking down. "Okay look, I'm just gonna give it to you straight. Plans were changed, things came up, and we've got to squeeze a few people together. Even if it means letting a few people go. Understand?"

Mark was getting a little angry now. "Are you telling me that you're just dropping Bob and Wade, what, because they're not as popular? Is that it?"

The man sighed. "It's just business, you know how it works. We've got to go by popular demand. Now, the others should be on their way-"

His sentence was cut off as the ground suddenly rumbled below. Everyone looked around with bewildered looks as the floor's shaking caused cameras and lights to fall over. Finally, it stopped.

"What the fuck was that?" Mark asked no one in particular.

Jack shook his head, eyebrows scrunched up. "Was that a.. Was that a fuckin' earthquake?"

No one had a chance to respond, because the ground shook _again._ There was a lot of commotion coming from the main room; people were shouting and screaming and running. Between that and the distraction of the floor's rumbling, no one heard the two other men enter the room.

"Hey," one of the men half-shouted. "Does anybody know what the hell's going on?"

Jack jumped, surprised by the new voice, but he would recognize that Swedish accent anywhere. He turned around and smiled widely. "Felix, Ken. You're okay." Then he remembered the question. "Uh, no, we've got no idea what's goin' on. An earthquake, maybe?"

That's when Ken, who had been quiet the whole time, spoke up. "I don't think it's an earthquake. Too loud, and there were too many."

"What else could it be?" Jack asked, confused, but Mark's face fell as he realized what Ken meant.

Ken grimaced as he spoke. "I hope to God I'm wrong, but.. I think we're being attacked."

Now Jack was even more confused. "Why would anyone want to attack Vidcon?"

"Not Vidcon," Ken said, staring at the floor. " _America._ "

 **Hello :3 So sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been suuuper busy. I'm also not confident in this chapter. I feel like it could be written better but I'm not sure how. If anyone has constructive criticism I'd be happy to read it.**


	4. Not an update

**So so sorry, I've been super busy with finals and shit. I'm having writer's block with this upcoming chapter. Like I know how I want it to play out but I can't put it into words? I did manage to write the beginning to an Antisepticeye fanfic which I'll be posting soon, so.. Hopefully that makes up for the late chapter of this story!**


End file.
